Unnatural Selection
by HookDeary
Summary: Being an immortal hybrid blocks Renesmee's potential. She realizes she has magical properties and may be more special than everyone thought she was. Now her own family fear her power, and a dark witch is hunting her because of a prophecy that states either Renesmee and James will suffer her wrath or the dark witch will suffer theirs. Some vampire bashing.


**A/N:** This story is NOT spoiler free for either novel series. Also I do not own any characters that belong to the Harry Potter universe, and the Twilight universe. I am not Jo Rowling or Stephanie Meyer, I'm sure if they wanted to write something they wouldn't post on . Lastly, I do not get paid for this, although I wish I did. This is the last disclaimer I will post for this story.

**Unnatural Selection**

**Chapter 1: Old before Your Time**

Carlisle was quick to check himself out of the hospital that evening at the end of his shift. He left discreetly trying not to come in contact with any humans. He had a good reason of course and that was to not cause any birthday riots. In the hospital files it stated that Doctor Carlisle Cullen turns thirty-seven years old that day, and that meant he really shouldn't be looking a decade younger. Carlisle knew that the situation was getting out of hand, and that there was only one solution to this kind of situation.

He pushed open the glass doors to exit the building and looked down at the concrete ground as he walked in a human fashion to his car. He opened the door to his distinctive Mercedes and sat in the driver's seat inhaling and exhaling deeply out of habit. Carlisle turned on the radio, and jammed the key into the car bringing it to life. He drove at a rapid speed, even that for a vampire. The rest of the Cullen's stopped celebrating Carlisle's birthday after he had reached two hundred and fifty. Carlisle was chronologically three hundred and seventy-six, though he was still looking like a beautifully enhanced twenty-three year old.

It took Carlisle no time to reach the Cullen driveway. It was dark out, but it didn't affect Carlisle at all. He stepped out of the car quickly making his way to enter his home, but a mysterious scent captured his attention. He didn't recognize who it belonged to, but he took action anyway. He put his lab coat back in the car and sprinted to the Quileute border. He paced around for a bit waiting for one of the wolves to come by. He recognized who it was; the dark fur belonged to Sam.

"Sam, there is a stranger in the area. I don't recognize the scent but I might have to leave this in your hands. I must move my family from here. We've stayed to long and we are attracting too much attention. We'll have to leave as soon as possible." Carlisle smelled the fumes again; they ran along the entire border as if the owner of the warm but electrifying odour was taunting them. Sam disappeared for a few seconds and then came back in his corporal form, fully clothed.

"Carlisle" Sam nodded. "Whoever was around here was trying to leave their mark." Sam looked at him sternly. "Does Jacob know?" Carlisle hadn't thought of Jacob yet, and knew it wasn't a good idea to separate an imprinter from his imprintee.

"We'll have to speak with Jacob before we go. He is welcome to come along if he would like."

"Carlisle, there's something in the area. Jacob can't leave." Carlisle stood there for a few seconds just staring back at Sam.

"But we can't waste time here any longer. We can't risk exposure. I'll speak with Jacob after I have spoken to my family." Carlisle took a step backward ready to leave, but Sam looked hesitant. Carlisle broke off into a sprint heading toward the Cullen house.

* * *

Renesmee sat down sluggishly on the white sofa, which she usually tried to spill something on. She pulled her legs up to her chest and waited for the room to fill up with the familiar golden eyes. Her grandfather, Carlisle had asked for everyone to gather around the sitting room for a brief 'meeting'. Clearly Alice knew what was going on, and Renesmee sometimes detested that she could be so happy, on the dullest of days. Emmett sat down next to Renesmee and she poked his hard bicep out of boredom. He poked her back. Carlisle started to speak in his recognizable soothing tone.

"Recently we have risked exposure and all of you know that our acquaintances in Italy would be pleased to hear how we were close to breaking one of their laws on my behalf." Renesmee's mother, Bella was frowning, though she still looked beautiful. "We are moving back to England." Carlisle added. "On the outskirts of Marlborough, in Whiltshire." Alice smiled and so did Rosalie, as if it were an inside joke, but all Renesmee wanted to do was punch a wall and run back home to read "An Encyclopedia of Mythical Creatures". Renesmee's father frowned at her, not in the way that Bella had frowned but more of chastising manner.

Renesmee crossed her arms feeling completely defeated at the idea of leaving Forks.

"We have to move in three days, and we will be starting fresh, all of you can go back to school, including Renesmee" Renesmee was much more interested now. Renesmee had always wanted to go to school, and she was never allowed to be seen in public in Forks. She was starting to think that her moving across an ocean would be beneficial to her. Then she remembered Jacob, what would happen to him? Would he come along? Renesmee had several questions to ask.

"Is Jacob coming?" Renesmee asked abruptly. Carlisle didn't seem sure of himself, and Renesmee had an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

"As of right now, he cannot come." Renesmee's heart fell into her stomach. Jacob was her best friend, and now she was being deprived from seeing him every day. A simple phone call or email would not suffice for her.

"And why not?" Renesmee asked defensively. Carlisle inhaled reflexively.

"There is someone in the area, unknown as of now. They run around the border as if they are taunting the pack. It's his duty to stay here Ness, he can't come and he'll tell you the same." Carlisle looked just as defeated as Renesmee did.

"I didn't smell a vampire in the area? Are you sure Carlisle?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Well, the wolf pack don't believe it's a vampire either there's a distinctive scent though. It's warm, pleasant but electrifying all the same, there's a mix of human scent, but not entirely normal" Carlisle shared.

"Do you think whatever is taunting the pack has a human with them then?"

"I'm not exactly sure, there is a possibility, but we can't stay to figure that out".

"Three days then?" Renesmee asked her adoptive grandfather, not in much of a mood to continue talking. Carlisle nodded and that was Renesmee's sign for her to leave the room. She pushed Emmett as she stood up from the sofa. He didn't move though.

Renesmee walked to the kitchen, she could still hear her family's voices from a couple of rooms down. She opened the fridge to look for something to eat. She grabbed some orange juice and the shepherd's pie that she had learned to make that morning with her grandmother Esme. She sat at the table quietly contemplating what Marlborough would be like… without Jacob. Some people would say their friendship was unhealthy, well, according to some of the movies she watched. Jacob was her best friend though, and she had nothing but good memories with him.

What if she made new friends in Marlborough though? She wasn't very experienced with interacting with human strangers.

She finished the portion of shepherd's pie she had put out for herself and drank her orange juice. Renesmee went outside and walked to her parent's cottage, needing some peace, and some time to clear her head. The door to the cottage was unlocked as always and she walked in closing the door behind her, setting off for her room. She sat down on the window seat by a large book shelf.

Her massive book on Mythical creatures was still opened and she moved her hand to turn to the next page. There was a large grey dragon with several horns on every inch of its head, leading all the way down its back to make another cluster of horns for a tail on the page. The strange dragon blinked at Renesmee on the page. She blinked a couple times herself, thinking that her eyes were playing a trick on her. She had read the large book back to front thousands of times, but she could not remember reading about the dragon on the page in front of her. The page was titled "Hungarian Horntail" and in a fancy old English script every bit of information about the dragon was on the page. Renesmee looked at the dragon interestedly, seeing if it would move again. Renesmee stared intently until the dragon huffed some fire annoyed at her and swung its horned tail in front of him looking away from Renesmee. She gasped touching the page in response, and turning the book to its cover to see if this was the same book she had read many times.

Renesmee's eyes widened as she noticed that it was not her encyclopedia. The cover was missing from its place leaving the title page to take its place. In large script the title read, "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them". Renesmee looked on interestedly; she wondered how the book had gotten there. Had her mom gotten her the book to add to her collection? Renesmee thought against it because her mom would never buy a damaged book. She didn't understand, the book had reached her favourite spot to read by magic.

Renesmee's heart fluttered in anticipation. She went back to the page with the grey dragon. She spoke aloud as she read the name of the creature.

"Hungarian Horntail" she continued reading the quick facts on the side of the page. "M.O.M. classification: XXXXX, status: beast, native range: Hungary, Supposedly the most dangerous of all dragon breeds." Renesmee flipped to another page excitedly wondering what other kind of creature were in this book.

"Puffskein" Renesmee spoke quietly trying to contain her excitement. A round creature with wide eyes bounced happily on the page. Renesmee continued to read. "The puffskein is found world-wide… The puffskein is a scavenger that will eat anything from leftovers to spiders… This tendency has made the puffskein much beloved by wizarding children."

_ Wizarding children_. Renesmee repeated the last two words to herself. She flipped the book back to its beginning. The author's name was Newt Scamander. She stared at it puzzled. Was this a joke book, Renesmee thought. Every book about Magical creatures she had ever read spoke of the creatures as legends or myths, and never put the reader in a fictional setting, such a wizarding children.

She flipped the pages to look for the author's note but she heard footsteps within her house. She shut the book quickly and put it under her pillow for later. She walked out her bedroom door and noticed Jacob had made his way into the house.

"Hey Ness, what are you doing?" Jacob asked casually as he took a seat at the breakfast nook. Renesmee looked back at him with wide-eyes, she didn't know why she was surprised to see him, she pushed the idea aside and blamed the book.

"Oh, I was just reading." Renesmee answered carefully. "What are you doing her so late?" Renesmee had taken a chance to look out the window; it was already eleven o'clock as the clock on the wall said. Renesmee and Jacob had a curfew that was put in place by her dad because Renesmee had stopped ageing 4 years ago. She looked 19 years old, though really she was 10.

"Oh, just wanted to see you." Jacob smiled at her while Renesmee as she moved into the kitchen to see if she could offer anything for Jacob to eat.

"You're going to get us both in trouble you know, if the wind picks up your scent, dad will be here in a heartbeat to kick you out." Nessie laughed to herself taking out leftovers from the fridge.

"No, Edward knows I'm here. I was kind of sent over here, but I need to talk to you also" Jacob voice soothed her; she liked to hear him talk.

"Okay, tell me I have a feeling I know what it's about though" Renesmee had not forgotten that she would be moving across an ocean in just three days, and since Jacob had permission to be at the house she knew what was going to happen. Renesmee moved to heat up the food and then sat next to Jacob to listen to what he had to say.

"How do you feel about me? About us?" Renesmee's widened again. She wasn't expecting Jacob to talk about feelings. Renesmee laughed nervously and put the back of her hand on Jacob's forehead as to check her temperature.

"You okay Jake? You know gramps is a doctor." She said in a matter-of-fact tone, but also jokingly.

"Ness, I mean it seriously" Jacob took Renesmee's hand from his forehead gingerly, and held it. "What do you think about us? As in more than friends?" Renesmee took her hand away slowly feeling slightly uncomfortable with Jacob. She had never felt that way before with him.

"Jake" she almost whispered. "Don't do this. Not today, there are other things we need to talk about" Renesmee looked away. "I'm moving away, and you can't come. Why aren't you asking me about that?" Renesmee frowned still avoiding his gaze.

"I'll come see you as soon as I can Ness. We don't need to worry about that." Jacob answered her coolly, too coolly for Renesmee's liking. Renesmee let it go and made her way to the sitting room, feeling irritated, she wondered what Jacob would do if she just stared packing her things right then. Jacob followed her out.

"Then help me pack Jacob" she said sternly, Jacob recognized the attitude in her voice but listened to her orders.

Renesmee quickly grabbed a box from the closet and a permanent marker. She nodded her head toward her bedroom to Jacob, motioning him to follow her. Renesmee thought maybe this was a good time for some separation from Jacob, to see where their friendship really lied. She was ready for something new, an adventure, she wanted some magic in her life.

**A/N:** Hello! I don't know if this chapter is satisfying at all for you lovely readers. It wasn't completely satisfying for me, but I'm more interested in writing the following chapters! I can't wait to share them with you! Review, tell me what you think! Thanks for reading.


End file.
